


Love is like a sin

by nikirik



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Russian, Trust Issues, circus AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: Майкл/Джеймс. Единственный, кому может довериться Майкл - Джеймс. Поэтому Джеймс сверху. Однажды Джеймс предлагает Майклу попробовать связывание – фиксацию рук и ног, и завязывание глаз. Майкл соглашается. НЦ 17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is like a sin

Запах влажных опилок, нестройные всхлипы каллиопы и ударом кулака в лицо свет.  
Майкл дергает рукой, другой, но кожаные петли туги, вцепились в запястья, лодыжки, стреножили, и если слишком елозить, то деревянный круг в отместку уколет занозой.  
Он не замечает, кто задает вращение, наверное, предательница Дженни, а только смотрит в настоявшуюся синь джеймсовых глаз и едва успевает подумать "Аминь", когда в его сторону вылетает узкое серебро ножа. Все равно других слов молитвы он не помнит. И уже не факт, что когда-нибудь выучит.

\- Нам нужен новый номер, - безапелляционно заявляет Стив МакКуин, водружая штиблеты на дубовый стол директорской кибитки.  
\- Вот кстати, - мгновенно вскидывается Джеймс, напряженный, как громоотвод в грозу, нижняя часть лица все еще в заплатках клоунского грима.  
\- Опять танцующие собачки? - лениво ехидствует Майкл, перекатывая мышцы обнаженного предплечья.  
Взгляд Джеймса липнет к нему, как свежая краска.  
\- Нет, я имел в виду нечто более эффектное. Метание ножа, ээ, по движущейся цели.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь нож в руках держал...  
\- Да сотни раз!  
\- И не порезался? Хотел бы я посмотреть на того дурака, который...  
Усмешка гаснет, когда он понимает, что оказался в эпицентре настороженной тишины.  
-Не-не-не, даже не думайте! - взвивается Майкл. - Я что, недостаточно часто сую голову в пасть льва?! И вообще, попросите ассистентку фокусника, Дженни привычная.  
-Но Хэнк ее распиливает.  
-А ты порежешь, всего делов. Или вон, Розарио, у нее королевские кобры рыдают, как дети.  
\- Трусишь? - Голос у Джеймса с горчинкой, тихий, неловкий.  
\- Я лучше голым войду в клетку к тиграм ("А это интересное предложение", вклинивается оживившийся МакКуин), чем... А, ладно.  
-Ты куда?  
\- Пойду в вольер. Там, по крайней мере, все вменяемые.  
\- Выбирай, Майкл, или голым в клетку, или под нож, - радостно басит вслед Стив.  
В ответ на такую перспективу Майклу только и остается, что смачно хряснуть дверью.

 

-Джеймс, ты совсем сдурел, - цедит через плечо Майкл, чувствуя, как хваткие пальцы пробираются под край жилета и гладят спинную ямку.  
Вокруг ярмарка гремит балаганами, пышет жаровнями в лакричное небо, надрывается криками зазывал. У темного шатра, размалеванного вкривь и вкось созвездиями, скарабеями и китайскими драконами, Майкл отводит в сторону тяжелый матерчатый край.  
\- Зачем тебе к мадам Джонс, - ноет позади Джеймс. - Я ее боюсь.  
\- Можешь подождать снаружи, - но, конечно, тот тянется следом, как лонжа за акробатом.  
Мадам Джонс выплывает из сумеречных глубин шатра и смеривает обоих арктическим взглядом.  
\- Ты пришел ко мне узнать про свое темное будущее? - глухо интересуется она, изгибая ироничную бровь.  
\- Мадам хотела сказать "светлое"? - вежливо поправляет Майкл, у которого уже побежали мурашки от нехорошего предчувствия.  
\- Как может называться "светлым" что-то, что закончится твоей смертью? - резонно возражает предсказательница, постукивая коготком по стеклянному шару.  
\- Мадам, верните деньги, - твердо требует Майкл, поднимаясь из-за бархатного стола.  
\- Шарлатанка, - пищит Джеймс, торопясь к выходу.  
\- Берегись острых предметов, - ледяной смех летит им вдогонку.  
\- Ну, это мне еще бабка говорила, - фыркает осмелевший на улице Джеймс. - "Не плюй в колодец, надевай шапку"... Ты еще пальчиком погрози.  
И топает прямиком к тележке с сахарной ватой, где, позвякивая медяками, выбирает самый большой ядрено-розовый кокон.  
\- Ты мне доверяешь? - серьезно, как священник на похоронах, спрашивает он, прежде чем вгрызться в сладкую паутину.  
\- Джеймс, ты совсем сдурел, - безнадежно повторяет Майкл. - И у тебя будет передоз сахарной ваты.

В полумраке Джеймс методично обходит шапито по кругу, проверяя, все ли закрыто. Снаружи табличка "Не входить! Идет репетиция!", цирковые знают, значит, номер смертельно опасен, и вряд ли их кто-нибудь сейчас потревожит.  
Посреди арены лежит круглая деревяшка, метра два в диаметре. Майкл разглядывает ее, как еретик дыбу, безо всякого энтузиазма.  
\- Ложись, - предлагает Джеймс.  
\- Сотри эту дрянь с лица, - Майкл, морщась, кивает на пятна грима.  
Джеймс небрежно проводит подбородком от внутреннего сгиба локтя до ладони, белое оседает на ткани, а красное лишь становится ярче.  
Майкл усаживается на край шаткой конструкции и собирается что-то сказать, что-нибудь едкое, цепкое и смешное, что там положено говорить тем, кого сейчас примотают к мишени. Но время для слов прошло, и можно только глядеть снизу вверх на ласковое перепачканное лицо, подчиняясь давлению рук, опускаться на спину, прятаться за веками от бойкого света софитов.  
\- Погоди, - Джеймс торопливо отходит и возвращается с шейным платком, потерянным кем-то из публики на вечернем представлении. - Когда не видишь, не страшно.  
О нет, еще как страшно, будто теряешь тело по частям, нет принадлежности - нет контроля, а затем голос на грани шепота:  
\- Я только попробую, - и свист лезвия, расщепляющего дерево где-то между ног.  
\- Ого, - выдыхает Джеймс-невидимка и вытягивает острие с вибрацией, от которой у Майкла окончательно встает. Секунда на вдох, и пальцы судорожно рыщут, как бы раздеть, добраться до тела, но Джейми нетерпелив, режет криво по шву, оставляя царапины. Майкл представляет его ошалевшего, с ножом в руке, но паники нет. Быстрее, молят легкие с последней порцией воздуха, быстрее, шелестит кровь, рвущая вены на пути к единственной цели, быстрее входи, не стесняйся. Я разрешаю поцелуи, укусы, синяки, не в такт двигаться, едва задевая, дышать сбивчиво, вклиниваться в раскрытое тело, я разрешаю тебе все.

Номер закончен, и под неистовство публики Джеймс юродствует:  
\- Поклонись, Майкл.  
И тот послушно нагибает гудящую голову, уже предвкушая, кто сегодня ночью окажется в центре мишени.


End file.
